


Santa Baby

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sebastian's girlfriend is waiting for him the bar. And everyone wants to sing 'Santa Baby' on karaoke.





	

I sat the bar, listening to the Christmas karaoke. The glass had barely touched my lips before I knocked the whiskey back. I was thankful that the deejay was grouping the singers by song. Duets and groups for the most popular songs, but the repeated requests still kept coming.  
I heard my boyfriend’s familiar laugh at my shoulder before his luscious lips brushed against my cheek. I turned into the kiss and they skimmed over my cheek to my lips. Seb stepped into me, slipping his arm around my waist as he deepened the kiss. His tongue stole between my lips and I tasted plums and vodka.  
“You started without me.”  
He laughed, pressing his forehead to mine. “So did you, whiskey woman.” He signaled to the bartender for two more shots. “You’re still good though? We can hang here for a bit longer.”  
“I’m warm to my toes. But I’m not sure how long I can stay here.”  
“Why’s that?”  
We toasted the shots then knocked them back. “If I have to listen to one more group of drunk women try to sing ‘Santa baby’ coquettishly, I’m gonna go Silent Night, Deadly Night up in here.”  
Seb laughed and the sounded tightened my chest. “Te iubesc atat de multi naibii.”  
I grinned. “I love you too, baby.” His fingers slipped under my sweater, caressing the warm skin. “Your hands are cold.” I shivered, my nipples pulling tight under my bra and the thin material from more than just the chill.  
His lips ghosted over my ear. “Why don’t we go home and you can warm me up?”  
I leaned into him. “But we just got here.”  
“Maybe I want to give my gorgeous, ridiculously desirable girlfriend her Christmas present early.”  
“Your cock is my present every day.” I grinned and tilted my head back, pressing the crown of my head into his shoulder. His lips parted then his jaw clenched. I pressed my tongue to my teeth, grinning playfully.  
Seb looked down at me, licking his lips. “I love that dirty mouth of yours. But no, the ‘present’ isn’t my dick.” He sipped his drink then looked down at me before dipping to kiss my throat. “Though I am gonna fuck you tonight.” He scraped his teeth along my throat and I groaned. I knew the sound was lost in the noise of the bar, but he heard it.  
“Let’s go.” I finished the drink I’d been nursing and pulled on my coat as he finished his. His arm held me tight around the waist as we squeezed through the growing crowd in the bar. The cold of the night wrapped around us as we stepped out of the warmth of the bar.  
Sebastian pulled me around to face him. “You’re beautiful, you know that.”  
I blushed. “You tell me often enough.”  
He smiled. “You’re in even more beautiful with snow in your hair by the light of a New York streetlight.” He brushed a hair from my forehead. I bit my lip. “Oh god that’s too adorable.” He grinned and leaned forward, kissing me eagerly. “I can’t wait to get you home and ask you to marry me.”  
“Wait. What?”  
His gloved hands cupped the side of my flushed, cold face. “Marry me.”  
“Seb, are you being serious?” He dropped to one knee and the roar from inside the bar brought my head up to find the entire bar, his bar, our bar, watching us, waiting for my answer.  
“Te vei casatori cu mine?”  
“Yes, yes!” He popped up and spun me around. His grinning, scruffy handsome face filled my vision and he kissed my breath away. The cheer from the bar reminded us we weren’t alone. As if on cue, the music for ‘Santa Baby’ started up again. “Oh god, take me home, Seb.”  
He laughed and pulled me toward the cab rolling to a stop at the curb. “My pleasure, future Mrs. Stan.”


End file.
